Nada Spermus
by Nemesissement-Votre
Summary: OS HPDM avec beaucoup de baise dedans, coé de folie entre plusieurs auteurs. Avec une histoire pareille, on va s'abstenir de la résumer sinon y'aurait plus du tout de suspense. Petits pervers en perdition, vous n'avez plus qu'à cliquer et savourer!


**NDAs :** Cet OS n'a rien de nouveau (il a déjà été publié sur le compte de Leviathoune) mais, comme c'est une coé faite avec les personnes qui sont devenues plus tard les membres de Némésissement-Vôtre, il s'avère qu'il a bien plus sa place ici. Il a donc été transféré avec sa soixantaine de reviews (en une seule très grande, lol). Désolé si vous y avez cru mais ce n'est pas une suite.

**

* * *

**

**Co-Auteurs :** Vert Emeraude, Serdra (mais elle dormait !), Freaky Fair, Jilian et Leviathoune, tous bourrés au champagne**Date : **Nuit du 4 juillet… enfin surtout le matin du 5 disons

**Lieu : **Chez Jilian (et c'est bô)

**Pairing :** HPDM

**Rating :** Z, comme Ze baiZe. En conséquence, prenez garde, manants !

**Résumé :** Les deux baiZent.

**

* * *

**

NADA SPERMUS

* * *

Contre la pierre froide, Harry Potter avait été durement plaqué, puis déculotté, puis sodomisé.

Au détour d'un couloir, comme de par hasard, il était tombé sur Draco Malfoy qui faisait sa ronde de nuit. Aussitôt, il s'était ensuivi ce qu'il s'ensuivait toujours…

« Putain… Ha… Ha ! »

Tous deux étaient encore habillés de leurs uniformes scolaires, semblant à peine débraillés.

Pourtant… sous les pans des lourdes capes… les corps s'affairaient, pénétrant, s'entrechoquant.

Harry, face contre le mur, voyait son visage et la peau de ses mains malmenés par les rudes aspérités des pierres du couloir. A deux mains, Draco agrippait fermement son cul, s'insinuant amplement et profondément en lui. Le faisant gémir bruyamment à chacun de ses violents coups de reins.

« T'aimes ça, hein ? T'aimes ça, salope ! »

Harry grogna, acquiesçant par un brutal mouvement de bassin.

C'est alors que, malencontreusement, le fantôme du moine gras fit une apparition à deux mètres à peine de leurs ébats, traversant le mur, une bouteille fantôme à la main, en poussant une chansonnette paillarde.

_Et bourre la ribaude, bourre-la par devant_

_Et bourre la ribaude, mets-lui-en son content_

Draco cessa tout mouvement et, médusé, il regarda le spectre vacillant tanguer dangereusement, visiblement complètement bourré.

Harry qui n'avait rien compris à la situation se mit à réclamer son dû avec acharnement.

« La ferme ! » grogna Draco en reboutonnant son pantalon. Il bouscula Harry, qui remarqua enfin le problème qui disparaissait dans le mur opposé.

« Tu fais chier, Malfoy. Putain, on avait cent fois le temps de finir. » pesta-t-il en se rhabillant également.

« Potter, déjà que tu traînes dans les couloirs après l'heure du couvre-feu, tu te permets d'insulter un Préfet ? Il va falloir que je sévisse, p'tit trou du cul. »

Cela étant dit, le Serpentard se saisit du bras de son p'tit trou du cul et l'entraîna à sa suite à travers le réseau de couloirs.

« Où tu m'emmènes, abruti ? »

« Vingt points en moins pour Griffondor, Potter. Ta gueule maintenant, je t'emmène chez Rogue. »

Un sourire sardonique fleurit sur le visage du Survivant à cet instant précis.

**OoOoO**

Devant une porte en bois sombre, Draco se tourna, les yeux plissés malicieusement, vers Harry. Il prononça un complexe mot de passe et les appartements du Sieur Severus Rogue s'ouvrirent en grand sur un bureau vide.

« Tiens ? » ironisa Harry en entrant nonchalamment. « Il n'y a personne. »

Sans même prêter attention aux déblatérations du blond, il se dirigea vers les étagères où étaient entreposées un grand nombre de fioles potionesques étiquetées.

« … et donc… voilà, c'est là que… tu comprendras qu'étant donné que.. » poursuivait Draco dans sa tirade hautement métaphysique.

Harry s'arrêta devant une fiole portant un nom étrange inscrite sur son étiquette.

« _Nada Spermus_, » murmura-t-il, un sourire sadique peint sur son visage.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? » demanda Draco.

Tout à coup, Harry emporté par une idée malsaine se propulsa sur le Serpentard aux abois.

« Mais qu'est ce que tu… Hugmph ! »

Draco n'avait même pas eu le temps d'achever sa phrase qu'Harry venait de le plaquer contre un meuble, les bras dans le dos, une fiole glissée impérieusement dans sa bouche.

Le Serpentard se débattit, tentant vainement de le repousser, lui et sa fiole, mais un liquide poisseux coula dans sa gorge. Il tenta de le recracher, mais le Griffondor plaqua sa main sur son nez et sa bouche, le forçant à tout avaler jusqu'à la dernière goutte.

Finalement, Harry desserra son étreinte et laissa tomber la fiole à terre.

Draco plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche, refoulant une odieuse envie de vomir, dardant des yeux furieux sur le brun.

Il eut une grimace de dégoût et demanda : « Bon sang, c'était quoi cette merde ? »

Il fut tenté de prendre la fiole mais Harry la fit disparaître d'un coup de baguette magique.

Il lui sourit sadiquement : « Tu verras bien… Poussin… »

« M'appelle pas Pouss… Putain, mais qu'est-ce que c'était ? » s'écria-t-il alors qu'il sentait une intense chaleur parcourir son bas-ventre.

Harry enserra son menton dans sa main et rapprocha son visage du sien, observant le changement qui s'opérait dans ses yeux gris.

« Miaw, ça agit foutrement vite. »

La respiration de Draco devint saccadée et les deux jeunes hommes échangèrent un baiser torride et des caresses bestiales.

Harry en était déjà à défroquer le Serpentard lorsqu'il lui murmura d'une voix rauque : « T'as envie que je te domine ? »

« Oui, oui ! » répondit Draco comme un affamé. Quoiqu'Harry lui eût proposé, il aurait répondu exactement la chose car il était victime d'une véritable trique d'enfer.

« Alors supplie, » ordonna Harry.

« Putain, je… je veux que tu me prennes comme la dernière des chiennes, Harry, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, Harry. Prends-moi maintenant, tout de suite, je veux me faire défoncer. J'veux ta putain de queue. » balbutia Draco complètement allumé sous l'effet de la potion.

N'attendant pas la réponse, le Serpentard ploya à genoux et se mit à dévêtir rapidement et succinctement le Griffondor et notamment son sexe qu'il prit en bouche comme un affamé.

Il le suça si bien qu'il arracha des gémissements enroués.

Avisant la réserve d'alcool personnel de Rogue non loin de là, Harry se saisit d'une bouteille de Whisky Pur-Feu. Il la déboucha et en but une longue rasade avant d'en verser une bonne partie sur son sexe et l'enragé à ses pieds.

Avec le goût de la boisson, Draco redoubla d'ardeur - eh oui, cela était possible. N'y tenant plus, le blond se mit, en même temps qu'il faisait d'amples et profonds va-et-vient de la gorge, à agripper son sexe pour se branler sauvagement.

Harry, voyant cela, releva bien vite le blond à ses pieds.

Il le tira dans son sillage jusqu'au bureau de Rogue et fit valser les effets personnels du Professeur de Potion d'un large mouvement du bras avant de jeter Draco face contre le bureau.

Draco gémit de désir, il se retourna sur le dos pour retirer vite fait son pantalon.

« Enlève le reste. » ordonna Harry en se déshabillant lui aussi et l'autre s'exécuta en étouffant des murmures obscènes.

« Défonce-moi, Potter. Prends-moi. Je veux sentir ta grosse bite dans mon cul. » jura le blond, les yeux injectés de désir.

Harry s'en mordit la lèvre inférieure et attrapa Draco par les jambes pour le tirer à lui. Il positionna son sexe et sans préparation aucune, il commença à pénétrer lentement le Serpentard frémissant de convoitise.

« Oh ouais… Tu vas voir, je vais te bourrer comme la sale chienne que tu es… »

L'insulte fit presque crier Draco, il en voulait plus mais Harry s'amusait à le rendre fou, entrant en lui avec une lenteur affolante, ressortant aussitôt, pour rentrer à nouveau tout aussi langoureusement.

Le blond hurla de frustration et se mit à imposer une cadence avec ses hanches, avec ses mains, mais le brun le repoussa.

« Putain, sale con ! Tu vas me baiser correctement, oui ! » hurla Draco, furieux et en manque.

Harry sourit plus sadiquement que jamais et se retira complètement, faisant gémir le blond de rage, le retournant comme une crêpe, face contre le bois de la table.

« Enfoiré ! » s'écria le Serpentard en tentant d'attraper sa queue de son tortionnaire.

Mais, encore une fois, Harry le maintint, plus encore, il l'attacha avec des menottes ensorcelées.

« Ou t'as trouvé ça, bordel ? » gémit le blond.

« C'était dans un tiroir du bureau, avec ça… » Il lui enroula autour du cou un fouet en cuir noir.

« Et merde… » frémit Draco en se cambrant. « J'en peux plus… »

Harry lui caressait les fesses, les hanches, et plus il le faisait, plus sa proie frissonnait et gémissait de frustration, pantelante de désir sous lui.

« Si tu veux que je te prenne… va falloir que tu apprennes à te taire. »

Aussi, Draco se tut et, alors, Harry se remit à le prendre, s'enfonçant en lui, profondément, brutalement.

Le Serpentard ne put s'empêcher de crier et Harry cessa aussitôt tout mouvement, prêt à se retirer.

« C'est bon, c'est bon, enfoiré. J'la ferme. » gémit l'autre en mordant très fort dans le manche du fouet.

Harry sourit et se remit à le besogner, plus fort que jamais, arrachant à son amant des larmes de plaisir obscène et des gémissements étouffés.

C'en fut trop pour lui, le cul étroit de Draco, la vision de rêve de sa chute de reins alanguie et l'expression voilée de son visage foutrement débauché. Il vint soudainement en lui et s'écroula presque sur le corps du blond, rampant sur la table pour s'affaler, le souffle coupé, à ses côtés.

« T'es venu avant moi, enculé de merde. Putain, tu tiens pas la route, t'es vraiment une fiotte, tu sers à rien, tu fais chier ! » débita le blond avec toute sa tendresse et sa gentillesse légendaire.

« C'est pas de ma faute si t'es frigide. » se moqua malicieusement Harry.

« Ah ouais ? Ah ouais, chuis frigide moa ! »

Aussitôt, Draco s'assit à califourchon sur Harry, ses mains menottées magiquement placées derrière la nuque du brun, s'accrochant rageusement à ce qu'il pouvait pour se maintenir.

Harry le regardait faire avec amusement et envie. Il pouvait sentir les fesses musclées onduler contre son sexe, l'excitant bien plus que si le blond avait utilisé ses mains, pourtant très habiles.

Il durcissait et durcissait encore et Draco sourit victorieusement pour aussitôt déchanter.

« Et maintenant ? » fit Harry mutin. « Comment tu va faire sans tes mains pour te la foutre au cul ? »

« Salop… »

Draco tira ses cheveux brutalement en arrière et lui mordit l'épaule jusqu'au sang.

« Waille ! » beugla le Griffondor. « Tu veux me faire débander, c'est ça ? P'tit pédé ! »

Draco, épuisé par la frustration, haletait dans son cou d'une façon qui rendait insupportable l'excitation d'Harry. N'y tenant plus, il tint son sexe bien dressé pour permettre au Serpentard de s'empaler sur lui - ce qu'il fit bien vite, évidemment.

S'ensuivit une danse qui n'avait rien de gracieuse ou de chorégraphié ; non, c'était juste de la baise pure, dure et foutrement enfiévrée, voilà…

Harry maintenait les hanches du Serpentard fermement, suivant ou imposant des mouvements féroces ; quant à Draco, il tendait irrémédiablement vers l'extase absolue sans malheureusement jamais y parvenir, réclamant toujours plus dans des gémissements entrecoupés d'insultes, de soupirs et d'obscénités provocantes.

Hélas, trois cents fois hélas, cela eut pour effet de faire jouir cette pute d'Harry Potter de merde, en criant sans retenue son extrême plaisir à la gueule de ce pauvre Dracounet, qui faisait bien pitié.

Draco cessa toute activité en sentant le sperme se répandre à l'intérieur de lui, observant, blasé, la jouissance de son piètre amant.

« Tu te fous de ma gueule, là ? » souffla-t-il désespérément.

Il soupira en se retirant et s'affala sur la table à côté d'un Harry complètement essoufflé, le regardant de ses yeux embués.

« Détache-moi, au moins. »

Magnanime, Harry consentit à le libérer de ses menottes.

Aussitôt, le blond commença à se caresser lui-même, sur son torse, son ventre, puis sur son sexe, se branlant méthodiquement pour entrapercevoir la jouissance.

« Tu m'as… » bredouilla-t-il sous les à-coups secs de ses mouvements. « Tu m'as fait boire une potion qui m'empêche de jouir, c'est ça ? »

Harry acquiesça en reprenant son souffle.

« Ouais… Chuis un beau salop. » fit-il en retenant un sourire narquois.

Draco grogna de désappointement en poursuivant ses caresses désespérément inassouvies.

Harry se redressa sur un coude et le regardait faire, savourant le spectacle de tant de jolie débauche.

Ses mains, d'elles-mêmes, eurent tôt fait de voyager dans les replis intimes du Serpentard, sa bouche sur sa nuque, le faisant frissonner par ses paroles moqueuses et ses chastes baisers.

« Sac à foutre… » murmura-t-il tendrement à son oreille entre deux effleurements. « T'es tout humide… »

Draco gémit une insulte désespérément, redoublant son va-et-vient. Il ouvrit des yeux teintés d'une lueur de désir frustré pour constater avec envie que les yeux d'Harry vacillaient pour lui, que son sexe grossissait une nouvelle fois.

« Potter… » gémit-il en écartant les jambes une nouvelle fois. « Tu fais vraiment chier. »

**OoOoO**

Le lendemain matin, une journée tout à fait normale débutait à Poudlard.

Les élèves prenaient leur petit-déjeuner dans la Grande Salle, comme d'habitude.

Harry et Draco s'observaient d'une table à l'autre, comme d'habitude, se demandant qui allait faire le premier pas, ce matin-là.

Finalement, Harry, ayant achevé son repas, se leva et se dirigea vers la table des Serpentards.

Le Préfet détourna le regard sciemment, bougonnant, tandis que le Griffondor prenait place nonchalamment à ses côtés.

« Alors ? T'as pu jouir ? » dit-il en lui ravissant un baiser.

Draco détourna le visage pour éviter la marque d'affection.

« Tu parles… je me suis branlé comme un porc toute la nuit, mais non… Rien… »

Harry sourit.

« Je me suis renseigné sur la potion. Il paraît que lorsque tu jouiras enfin, ça sera démentiel pour toi. »

« Ha ? » fit Draco intéressé. « Je suppose que vu la quantité que tu m'as fais boire, ça va venir dans six mois ? » Il se rapprocha tout près de son oreille et murmura : « J'ai perpétuellement la gaule à cause de tes conneries. »

Harry ne put s'empêcher de glisser sa main sous la table pour constater ses dires par lui-même. Il souleva un sourcil entendu et se leva du banc de la table des Serpentards.

« Je sens que ça va donner ce soir. »

« Fais gaffe à ton cul, Potter. » grogna Draco, les yeux plissés par la rancœur.

Harry quitta la salle en riant.

La journée allait être délicieusement longue…

**

* * *

**

**FIN**

**

* * *

**

**NDAs :** Alors, est-ce que vous, vous avez pu jouir ? Non ? Ballot... Cela ne vous dispense pas de laisser une pitite n'review !

Bisoux !

**Nous tous**

**

* * *

**

**PS :** Nous en profitons pour vous rappeler que notre fanzine Némésissement-Vôtre est en préparation et qu'il sera en vente vers fin Mai à l'Epitanime et sur le net. Si cela vous intéresse, venez faire un petit tour sur notre site et sur notre forum pour vous tenir au courant de son avancement !


End file.
